Find the maximum value of
\[\cos \theta_1 \sin \theta_2 + \cos \theta_2 \sin \theta_3 + \cos \theta_3 \sin \theta_4 + \cos \theta_4 \sin \theta_5 + \cos \theta_5 \sin \theta_1,\]over all real numbers $\theta_1,$ $\theta_2,$ $\theta_3,$ $\theta_4,$ and $\theta_5.$
Solution: By the Trivial Inequality, $(x - y)^2 \ge 0$ for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$  We can re-arrange this as
\[xy \le \frac{x^2 + y^2}{2}.\](This looks like AM-GM, but we need to establish it for all real numbers, not just nonnegative numbers.)

Hence,
\begin{align*}
&\cos \theta_1 \sin \theta_2 + \cos \theta_2 \sin \theta_3 + \cos \theta_3 \sin \theta_4 + \cos \theta_4 \sin \theta_5 + \cos \theta_5 \sin \theta_1 \\
&\le \frac{\cos^2 \theta_1 + \sin^2 \theta_2}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_2 + \sin^2 \theta_3}{2} \\
&\quad+ \frac{\cos^2 \theta_3 + \sin^2 \theta_4}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_4 + \sin^2 \theta_5}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_5 + \sin^2 \theta_1}{2} \\
&= \frac{\cos^2 \theta_1 + \sin^2 \theta_1}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_2 + \sin^2 \theta_2}{2} \\
&\quad+ \frac{\cos^2 \theta_3 + \sin^2 \theta_3}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_4 + \sin^2 \theta_4}{2} + \frac{\cos^2 \theta_5 + \sin^2 \theta_5}{2} \\
&= \frac{5}{2}.
\end{align*}Equality occurs when all the $\theta_i$ are equal to $45^\circ,$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}.$